


Reality Check

by Skaiaa



Series: The other side of the screen [3]
Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: After weeks of going to Ego Inc, Mark runs into a predicament. After falling asleep, he is drawn to the Manor, but he is not alone, and can't for the life of him figure out how Amy and Chica are there with him.This is the first time Amy has physically seen the Egos about, and she comes to the shocking realization that maybe there was more to her Boyfriend than first met the eye.They try to get her used to them, in their own ways





	Reality Check

When Amy discovered that the Egos were more than met the eye and that her boyfriend wasn’t just making characters with effects anymore, it’s safe to say she was a little...Shocked.

No one was supposed to go into the plane of existence all the Egos lived in, but she had fallen asleep, Mark at her side, Chica in her lap, and the three ended up in a white room with a single couch, and a large TV, the ceiling fan flicking, rousing them from their sleep.

Mark was shocked, looking around and petting his pup before realizing where he was, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned and stretched, feeling around for his phone, looking at the time. It glitched out, and the numbers went completely blank, informing Mark that, yes, this was not his reality, it was the Ego Inc.

Amy blinked awake as her boyfriend shifted her and stood, rubbing her eyes as she was suddenly aware that, hey, this wasn’t the studio. This wasn’t...This wasn’t anywhere she knew.

Chica sniffed and plodded off, out of the room.

Amy got up and went after her, Mark following quietly. Chicha went into a different room.

“It’s a Doggo!”

The pink-haired girl jumped at the voice, looking at her boyfriend. That was his voice.

“By Jim, you’re right! It is a Doggo!”

There it was again.

“Mark…”

“Oh, um..”

“Mark, what’s going on?”

“Okay, so, feel free to, um, freak out? But not real loud, okay? I don’t know which of them are awake.”

“Which of who? Did you take us somewhere in the van?”

“Erm...Not exactly.”

Chica barked and the two went after her again, coming face to face with a gaggle of Egos, the Jim Twins petting and loving on the pooch, Wilford walking to go get something to drink, dressed in his PJs, Dark just now leaving the room, the scenery glitching after him, and Bingiplier plugged into a wall, charging.

Wilford looked up, raising a mug in acknowledgment before poofing up a ball and tossing it to the Jims. They missed, of course, and it bounced away, but Chica didn’t mind as she padded after it.

“Wehehelllllll, goooooood mornin’, Pretty lady~”

“Is that...Is that Wilford Warfstache?”

“My reputation precedes me,” He preened.

Amy turned to face her boyfriend, disbelief clear on her face as she just walked back out of the room.

“Shit...Amy, baby, I can explain!”

The other Egos chuckled and Mark glared.

“Feisty.”

“Guys! You’re making this difficult to explain!”

“Why have we never seen her before,” Wilford asked, leaning against the counter, sipping out of his candy cane designed mug, a gift that had been transferred from Mark to the Egos during an unboxing.

“How did I even get here while asleep? I usually end up coming here-”

“After sitting in a vegetative state,” a voice said simply.

Mark jumped.

I sensed drama,” Dark said, appearing in the corner, arms crossed behind his back. “What happened?”

“Mark’s damsel is in distress,” Wilford chortled.

“She came with me when we fell asleep, and now she thinks this is all a big joke, and I don’t even know what to say otherwise,” Mark pouted.

“Heh...Nice,” Dark said, petting Chica, who let him after intensely sniffing his hand and foot.

“That is not nice, shut up, Dark!”

“You know, I can help...Convince her to come back,” Dark said simply. “It’d be very easy. Humans generally are easy to convince to do something they didn’t formerly want to do, especially ones with such easily moldable brains.”

“Okay, Mr. Creepy, don’t manipulate my girlfriend,” Mark replied sternly.

“I could even look like you,” Dark changed his appearance to match his creator, down to the littlest wisp of hair flying differently, “I can help you.”

Chica whimpered and backed away from the Demon when he suddenly looked different.

“DEMONS!”

Dark whipped his head around to stare at the twins, Weather Jim patting Chica on the head.

“Oh, gee, I didn’t even notice. Where’s the demon?” Dark asked genuinely, committing to his act.

The twins backed away.

“Is it? Perhaps? Me?” Dark taunted, walking closer.

The Twins screeched and ran away, one holding Chica as they fled.

Mark rubbed a hand down his face.

“Dark, I don’t need your assistance, fuck off.”

The demon changed back, unamused.

“Fine, take the hard way, since you love to do things that are destined to fail.”

“I’m just gonna make a skit with you in pink slippers and a tutu at this point, just to spite you,” Mark remarked seriously.

Wilford snorted.

“Considering the fact there’s a video of me on a swan floatie in a pool with your shitty hair dye job and so much eyeliner I look like MCR threw up on me, do your worst,” Dark challenged right back.

“Hey, my hair was fine!”

“You should never have had colored hair.”

“Okay, true, but at the same time, FUCK YOU!”

Bim walked into the room before raising a brow, grabbing a water bottle, and walking back out.

“Not even gonna ask.”

*  
Amy wandered the empty manor quietly, checking out rooms, going into what seemed to be a giant kitchen, a playroom, a sitting room, an impressive library, and then a meeting room.

“...How did he do this?..If it’s special effects, that is some damn good ones.”

There was a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, looking around before coming face to face with probably the kindest eyes she had ever seen. It was a gentle light that emitted from them that let her know they weren’t human, however, and the illusion shattered as she recognized another of the trickier Egos. In their latest skits, Google had multiplied into four colors. Blue was facing her; the original was the most dangerous if she recalled correctly.

“Are you lost?”

“Just...Just trying to clear my head.”

“Do you need directions?”

“...”

“Hmm?”

“I think I need a reality check,” she mumbled.

“Searching the web for ‘Duality Wreck.”

Amy jumped as a list of Google Search results showed up in front of the robotic Ego.

“Here are the top five results for ‘Duality Wreck.”

She blinked and reached out to press one of the links, drawing her hand back as a spark ran up her arm and Google went off, talking, saying the information on the screen, reading it off calmly.

Maybe she was just sleeping.

“Amy wracked her brain to try and understand what was going on, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. As she listened to the robot drone on and on, she got a creeping feeling she couldn’t describe. Somehow, she knew this was real, and not just a fake idea, or even a skit, but she didn’t want to believe.”

Google stopped talking, frowning before narrowing his eyes at the person sitting in the corner.

“Do you mind?”

“Terrified, the girl fought with herself. Part of her believed, yes, this was real, but another part, the part she believed was more logical, although, honestly, how could anyone dating Markiplier be considered logical, reasoned that she was just asleep, and having a bad dream. Maybe if she slapped herself, she’d wake up.”

Amy looked at her hand and then back at The Host, raising a brow.

“...Or not.”

Google left the room, rolling his eyes, Amy following him to get away from the other Ego.

They walked from the meeting room, up the stairs, and Google decided to give her a small tour, seeing as he really had nothing else to do.

“This is the bedchambers area. Every Ego here in the Inc has their own rooms, except for the androids, and Ed, King, and Silver. Ed and Silver share a room, King sleeps in a tree outside-” Amy looked shocked. “Before you freak out, he refuses to lay in a normal bed, no matter how many times he falls onto the roof. The Androids, or my fellow GoogleIRLs, do not need to sleep, but to charge, so there is no need for beds. Bingiplier carries his charging cable with him, but also settles in our room now and again to sit and power off.”

Amy nodded, following Google as he listed off who had what room.

“Darkiplier and the reality warper Egos are at the end of the hall. Wilford is next door to him, The Host on the opposite side of the hall. We have a surplus of guest bedrooms separating them from the other Egos, to avoid conflict, although Yandereplier is squeezed in the middle of that, once again, to avoid conflict, and then we begin the simple placement of the...Harmless Egos.”

Google walked slowly down the hall and pointed at the individual doors.

“Here we have Bim Trimmer’s room. I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t know him, his popularity plummeted after Hire My Ass aired for a Cyndago film,” Google read off, the stats floating at his side. “It only recently came back up when Mark brought him back in MarkiplierTV, and, even then, it was minuscule, as was Silver’s and Ed’s, King only slightly spiking as well.”

“That’s...Brutal.”

“Survival of the fittest. Given that we are all Mark, we’re all pretty fit.”

Amy snorted a bit.

“Are you programmed to gloat?”

“I’m literally a robotic version of Markiplier.”

“That would be a yes.”

Google cracked a smile and went back to his tour.

*  
“DAAAAAAAAARK!”

The demon blinked, poofing into the room his creator was in.

“What are you whining about now?”

“I fucking lost Amy.”

Dark burst into undignified laughter and Bing powered back on, looking around.

“Wait, what?”

“Welcome back to the land of the living, if we could call you living,” Dr.Iplier said, looking up from his crossword.

“Wait, isn’t Amy Mark’s girlfriend?”

“Yes, she is. I think…”

“You think?”

“Okay, so she just kinda walked off, and I think, maybe, she might break up with me,” Mark admitted.

“I offered to...Assist...In getting her back, but Mark denied me the privilege.”

“No, no, that’s not what happened! Dark was being a creepy fucker, and literally took my appearance, and was being broody, and just, well, being himself, and I didn’t want him to mind voodoo Amy.”

Dark rolled his eyes.

“Bing, can you check the cameras?”

“Oh, yeah, no problem.”

“Cameras?”

“Yeah, we have security in the manor, installed via Google Quadruplets when the Septics started glitching into our electronics after your Anti vs. Dark video,” Dr.Iplier said simply.

Dark grimaced as he recalled seeing Anti’s face on his fucking TV when walking to go get food. He had broken the TV. It was still broken. It had been months. They should REALLY replace the TV.

Bing sat in place, code running across his eyes behind his glasses as he checked the individual cameras, zoned out completely.

Mark looked impressed.

“How often has he done that?”

“Not often,” Dark admitted.

Bing’s eyes flicked and he went off on autopilot, walking out of the room, but not before gripping Mark’s wrist and dragging, literally dragging, him along.

“wHAT THE FUCK-”

“Redirecting to the bedchambers corridor, please remain calm,” Bing said simply, freaking Mark out more.

“Yeah, probably should’ve mentioned he will physically direct you.”

“Uh, ya think?!”

“You’re fine, if he breaks your wrist, you have Dr.Iplier.”

“Oh, thanks for the vote of freaking confidence!”

Bing dragged Mark to the area he needed, and, when his wavelengths conflicted with Google’s own, he blinked back into his own body, lines of code leaving his eyes.

Amy blinked at the footsteps, looking over and brightening up, still a bit confused, but not nearly as much.

“Mark?”

“Amy!”

Mark wrenched his hand free of the Android and walked to his girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

“Jesus, I was scared I’d lost you. This place is huge!”

The woman laughed a bit, kissing her boyfriend’s stubbly cheek.

“I’m alright, you goofball. I just was a little freaked out is all.”

“Are you, um, are you better now?”

“You mean do I accept that all these characters are actually real? Yeah, kinda.”

“Oh, thank god.”

Mark pressed a chaste kiss to his girlfriend’s lips and Google rolled his eyes, grabbing Bing by the cuff and walking off as the other android ogled.

Dark walked down the stairs with Wilford, the pink ego whistling at the two. Dark tripped him in response, laughing as he bounced characteristically down the stairs and sprawled at the bottom where Chica licked his face.

Amy blushed lightly and pulled away.

“Are they always like that?”

“Nah, they’re usually much, much worse,” Mark admitted, and his girlfriend giggled.

“They’re kinda like kids,” she observed, twining her fingers with Mark as they headed back to the gaming room.

“Rowdy and hard to control? Yeah, I can see that.”

The two sat down on a couch, stretching and weighing their options of going home.

“Do you have a favorite?”

“Hell no,” The Asian male said quickly.

“I like the Jims,” Amy decided.

“Yeah, they’re sweethearts,” Mark said softly, smiling. “But, with the familial metaphor, they’re like my kids, and I don’t believe in choosing a favorite child.”

Amy didn’t miss a beat.

“It’s Wilford, isn’t it?”

Mark sighed.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Knew it.”


End file.
